


The Court of Nemeth

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon Era, Confused Merlin (Merlin), Courting Rituals, Everyone Loves Merlin (Merlin), F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Protective Knights (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Peace in the lands of Albion, until a Knight from Nemeth asks to Court the manservant of the King
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin)/Other(s)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 569





	1. Merlin?

Arthur watched as the Knight approached, shushed his own men at the nervous look on the man’s face. Queen Mithian chuckled, drinking from her goblet of wine while Queen Guinevere and Lady Morgana looked across, the group falling silent as Arthur commanded. They were in Nemeth, enjoying the festivities of Mithian becoming Queen, and Arthur had never been happier. His Kingdom was flourishing, he had a wife that he loved, if only as a friend.

As if she realised he was thinking of her, Gwen looked in his direction. She was seated by Sir Lancelot, enjoying his company as Arthur expected. It was not a secret, but the Council knew better than to spread lies, or even truths, about the King of Camelot. Especially when he had two sorcerers on his side.

‘King Arthur, I… I was wondering…’ His hands were trembling slightly, and Arthur heard Gwaine snort under his breath. Morgana kicked him under the table, which was good, because Arthur would have done it if not. The poor Knight clearly was terrified.

‘Sir Jasper, please, King Arthur is no great terror.’ Queen Mithian’s tone was gentle, much kinder than Arthur would be to his own Knights. The Knight, Sir Jasper, ran a hand through his hair before straightening.

The feast was Mithian’s idea, to strengthen the bonds between their Kingdoms. Arthur agreed, even showed off some of his best Knights to see if the Queen would find a match with any of them. She seemed quite taken by Sir Leon, perhaps because of his noble-nature, or maybe the fact that he was the most sensible of all the Knights.

‘Forgive me, my Lady, my Lord.’ Sir Jasper inclined his head, then straightened once again. With the current merging of their Courts, people were buzzing with the excitement of new people to talk to, ladies and Knights mingling alike.

‘Speak freely, Sir Jasper.’ Perhaps that would encourage him to speak out, Arthur hoped. Sure enough, the Knight rolled his shoulders back, attempted a smile.

‘With your permission, King Arthur, I’d like permission to start courting someone from your emblem.’ It was a slight surprise, but Arthur should have been expecting such a thing. After all, he’d brought many pretty women and maids with them, to stand by Guinevere and Morgana’s sides. So, it was only natural that they drew the attention of the Knight in front.

‘Why look so terrified, Sir Jasper! Why would I ever deny such a thing! I’m all for uniting our lands.’ Arthur heartily exclaimed, Mithian agreeing. Gwaine poured the man a drink, offered it out and clapped him in the shoulder.

‘Ay, must be a pretty lady!’ The Knight chuckled weakly, rubbing at the back of his neck but accepting the drink that Gwaine offered. The other Knights had quickly moved onto their own discussions, until Jasper spoke up again.

‘It’s a man, my Lord.’ Huh. Arthur stumbled momentarily in his congratulating, tilting his head to the side. It was not unheard of for a man to take another, and although they could not be officially wed under the “new religion”, the Old Religion stated that love was a think that the heart did not choose. As he was in support of Magic, as was Nemeth, there was no reason for him to decline.

‘You still have my support, Sir Knight.’ He assured him, watching the Knight relax. He drained the drink quickly, swallowing it down hungrily before grinning at Arthur.

‘Thank you, my Lord.’ The others congratulated him, Jasper lightening his mood considerably now that he didn’t have to worry about rejection.

Only then did Lady Morgana pipe up, her attention moving away from Sir Elyan for long enough to cock her head to the side.

‘Out of interest, Sir Jasper, which of the men in this Court is it that took your fancy?’ Was Arthur supposed to have asked that? He probably should, if it was one of his Knights, they would have to arrange a transfer. Mithian would probably be more than reasonable with it.

‘Ah, it’s the manservant of the King, my Lady. Merlin.’

A goblet fell, the same one Gwaine had been holding, hitting the table and spilling. Arthur’s head shot up, while Guinevere sucked in air, even Mithian fell silent.

‘M-Merlin?!’ Arthur managed to get out, his Knights all staring at Jasper, who remained oblivious to the change in tone.

‘Yeah, we’ve been talking a lot over the last five days, my liege. He’s a brilliant man.’ Merlin. His manservant, his sorcerer, Merlin. The same doe-eyed man that tripped over thin air, that spoke to the trees and occasionally spoke wistful words of loyalty.

‘Merlin.’ Arthur remarked, stunned.

‘I’m glad for you, Sir Jasper. Might we have a moment alone?’ The Knight bowed to Mithian, before vanishing back into the crowds, leaving the Queen to turn to Arthur.

‘Arthur? Are you… are you okay?’ They had agreed on first names, considering the new friendliness between them, and he was thankful for it.

‘Merlin.’ He repeated, before scouring the crowds for his wayward manservant. Gwen took his hand, squeezing softly to try and reassure him that whatever he was feeling, it was okay. Gwaine looked horrified, whether it was the fallen goblet, or the fact that Merlin was going to be courted…

‘Have any of you thought to ask Merlin what he thinks of this?’ Lady Morgana piped up, taking a grape from the plate in front.

Simultaneously, all those at the table turned in search of Merlin, only to find him with the other servants, at the far end of the room. Sir Jasper was by his side, murmuring something that Merlin was laughing at, bright smile on full display as the Knight moved closer.

Too close.

‘I could offer to transfer him?’ Mithian offered weakly, even though it wasn’t her place to do so. Technically, with Merlin’s lower status, it should be Arthur offering out the servant. But that was Merlin, Arthur’s Merlin, the Merlin that all the Knights adored.

‘No way is that dickbag good enough.’ Gwaine grumbled, Lancelot lightly hitting his arm.

‘We’ll have to… ask him?’ Lancelot suggested, despite the fact that he looked ready to go and drag the Knight away from Merlin.

‘There’s no way he’s staying.’ Sir Percival agreed with Gwaine, apparently, and Arthur was forced to admit that his Knights were becoming awfully protective.

‘Sir Leon, what do you… Leon?’ The First Knight was out of his chair, walking across towards Merlin with a face like fury, and Arthur sighed.

When had he let all his Knights get so… attached to Merlin? When had he become a little brother to all of them?

Or, to some of them, more than that. He caught sight of Gwaine, made eye-contact with the Knight, before looking back to where Leon had reached Merlin.

This could only go badly.


	2. Merlin's View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's settling into the Nemeth Court

One thing about being the only one left behind, was that it could be a lonely life. Merlin was quite happy to see his friends laughing and enjoying their stay in Nemeth, there was no greater joy in seeing them safe. But, while they were allowed to rest and relax, it was Merlin’s job to continue with his duties. That led him to the kitchens, as soon as they arrived, to figure out how best to operate in this new Kingdom. The Cook was kind, listened as he advised her on what foods the King and Queen liked, before trying to figure out the best routes to the rooms where his friends were staying.

It was on the first day of his stay in Nemeth that Merlin met Sir Jasper. The Knight joined him on his walks, offered to show him the secret tunnels that would speed up his rounds. The Knight was a new-recruit, brought in when Mithian inherited the throne, and by default, the lands that the Druids had occupied in the North of the Kingdom.

‘Does it not bother you? That you are a servant, when you were born to be a King?’ Jasper inquired on their second day, while Merlin tried to scrub out the stains from Arthur’s formal shirt. Merlin looked up to the younger man, two summers difference between them. He had grown up with legends and prophecies of what Merlin was supposed to be, but the Warlock had long accepted that he wasn’t quite Emrys.

It was proved by the fact that he was still a servant, while the others had risen up to great heights.

‘I’m happy to serve Arthur.’

Jasper was an only-child, had lost his father when he was young and had been raised by his Mother and Aunt. The Druid-camp had taught him how to handle a sword, a rare thing considering the Druids were mostly peaceful.

There was something about him, something that Merlin wasn’t quite comfortable with. A little niggling feeling, the same one that he got when they were out on Hunts, right before a bandit Hunt, kept worming its way into his mind. Any time the man would lay a hand on his shoulder, or help him up after scrubbing the slabs, the hairs on the back of his neck would stand on end.

Gaius told him never to ignore his instinct. Gwaine, Lancelot and Morgana had said the same on many occasions, and Merlin wasn’t going to ruin his good luck now. Well, if his luck could be called good, with everything that had happened.

The Knight spent a lot of time with him, and Merlin, in return, did the same. He’d seek out Sir Jasper, try and find any fault in his attitude. There was nothing to suspect foul-play, but Merlin wasn’t going to risk it. With Arthur, Gwen and all his friends in the same place, Merlin had a lot to protect.

The Feast was going well, Sir Jasper had gone to pay his respects to the King and Queens, before returning over to him.

‘You look very handsome tonight, if I may say so, Merlin.’ Sir Jasper remarked, a bright smile and a flirtatious grin that didn’t quite match Gwaine’s. Merlin blushed, ducking his head away from the compliment. If this man was evil, then he was putting a lot of effort into seducing Merlin.

‘Thank you, Sir Knight.’ It was quite nice to have the attention of a Knight. Usually, the Knights were all affectionate with Merlin, but they had been busy with politics and drinking while at Nemeth. It was rather selfish of Merlin to miss the attention, he thought, smiling up at Jasper and wondering if he could really be so bad.

‘Merlin!’ The smile dropped, quickly being replaced with worry as Sir Leon approached. His eyes darted to Jasper, before looking back at the servant, and Merlin straightened his back.

Sir Leon was the one Knight that Merlin knew had been brought up under Uther’s regime, and the one he thought would have an issue with his Magic. In truth, Leon had been nothing but supportive, and Merlin figured they were friends.

‘Sir Leon, is everything alright?’ Merlin asked, watching as Jasper wrapped an arm around his shoulders. It was meant to be comforting, he supposed, but the touch was still slightly worrying. Something not quite right, even now.

‘I was just talking to Arthur about how we haven’t spoke to you much, over these past days. Is everything okay?’ Sir Leon’s eyes yet again moved across to Jasper, and Merlin wondered if they were also wary of the Knight. Still, it wouldn’t do them good to be poking around in a threat that could be dangerous, and magical. He made a note to question Morgana, when she wasn’t busy of course.

‘Everything’s fine! How are you enjoying the festivities?’ Merlin relaxed into the touch from the Knight, knowing that Sir Jasper wouldn’t ruin his chances now. Sir Leon tracked the movement, before returning to Merlin’s gaze.

‘They are quite entertaining, I was wondering if you’d join us at the table for a bit?’ Merlin halted, felt Jasper’s hand tighten on his shoulder.

Merlin was a servant, and to sit at the table where the Queen of Nemeth sat… was Sir Leon feeling alright? It would be highly improper.

‘I…’ He was going to accept, just because he missed his friends since they arrived in Nemeth, but was interrupted by one of the other servants coming up to him.

‘The Cook’s asking for you, Merlin.’ That was his place, as a servant to the King, and Merlin smiled at Leon to try and hide the sadness.

‘I guess I should get going then.’ He joked, excusing himself from the Knights, only for Jasper to stick to his side as they left the room.

**

‘I hate him.’ Leon grumbled, nursing the goblet in front of him like it would personally get rid of Sir Jasper.

‘Could we kill him?’ Gwaine suggested, only for Queen Mithian to scowl.

‘Sir Jasper is a perfectly good Knight…’

‘Not good enough for Merlin.’ Elyan cut in, then quickly apologised. Morgana was sniggering from behind her goblet, Gwen looking like she was ready to protest as well, while Arthur was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he’d just given permission for Sir Jasper to Court his manservant.

‘Merlin’s heart would never stray, so I don’t know why you’re all worrying.’ Morgana sipped from her drink, then smiled up at Arthur with the same knowing look he had come to hate. She was always so confident, so self-assure, qualities that Merlin told him would make him a brilliant King. If only he had the same trust in himself that Morgana did.

‘Stray?’ The Queen, Nemeth’s Queen, asked.

‘Merlin’s heart belongs to Camelot, and to those who serve her.’ Morgana’s eyes drifted from Arthur to Gwaine, then back, and the King thoroughly ignored any suggestions she was trying to make.

‘I still say we kill him.’ Gwaine’s statement gained support from the most unsuspecting place, the quietest Knight nodding.

‘I’ll help hide the body.’ Strangely, he didn’t think Sir Percival was joking.


	3. Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble at the Nemeth Court

Merlin was used to sneaking around. It came with the territory of being Arthur’s protector, it was quite common for him to have to hide. The Round Table Knights knew that he snuck out, and had sworn to keep the secret, even going as far as to make excuses for him when Arthur asked.

In Nemeth, things were different. It had been a long day, Merlin was shattered, but he still checked the Castle quickly for any signs of strange happenings. Finding nothing, he retreated back towards the servant quarters, slipping into the tiny room that he shared with Thomas, manservant of one of the Nemeth Knights. He wasn’t in the room, leaving Merlin to climb under the ratty blanket and stare up at the ceiling.

Jasper had walked him to his room earlier, lingered in the doorway and even reached out to clap Merlin on the shoulder. For some reason, it had made his stomach tighten in a way he recognised as longing, but not for that Knight.

He wouldn’t abandon Arthur, ever. Nor did it feel right to smile at anyone’s flirtation other than Sir Gwaine’s. Merlin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose while trying to work out what exactly his mind was thinking. It was times like this that he missed Gaius, wished the Physician had come with them on this journey. He’d know what to say, how best to advise Merlin.

Just as he tipped over the edge towards sleep, something jolted him awake. In the low light, he struggled to see if anything was in his room, before his Magic helpfully told him that it had woken him.

Something was wrong.

Merlin never ignored his gut feelings, nor his Magic, and so reached for his boots and quickly tied them up, leaving the room sharply and heading towards the King and Queen’s room. Arthur wouldn’t be very impressed with him barging in, but Merlin could have sworn the shadows around him were moving…

He slipped in through the servant’s entrance, kept to the darkness while he let his eyes roam. The curtains were drawn around the bed, leaving Merlin without a direct view of Arthur, something which left him feeling an equal mix of thankful and worried.

He knew Gwen and Arthur’s marriage was one to settle Camelot’s nerves, rather than a match of love. He also knew that Lancelot was gifted access to the Queen’s Chambers, and that most of the servants knew to turn a blind eye to such a thing. It didn’t mean Merlin’s heart didn’t ache, seeing the way the King and Queen acted with each other.

Something creaked. A slight movement from the other side of the room, the moonlight hitting the shiny surface of a blade, and Merlin moved without even thinking.

He occasionally forgot about the fact that Arthur knew of his Magic. It would have been a lot safer to use a spell, but with his mind focused on the blade and the terror of losing Arthur or Gwen, Merlin reacted on instinct. Reached for the knife in his boot, the one that Gwaine had gifted him, and blocked the path of the would-be assassin.

It was a loud commotion, a mess of people jumping from beds and shouts for Guards to come, while Merlin tried to process what he’d just done.

He’d killed people before. With Magic.

Not with his bare hands, now slick with red blood, and a man crumpled on the floor with his own dagger in hand. Merlin tried to stare at him, to get a better understanding of who he’d just killed, but someone was trying to drag him away.

Arthur. The King was speaking, lips moving rapidly while his hands held Merlin, oh, when had he started shaking? The room was freezing, despite the fire that Merlin had lit just before they went to bed, the cold making him shiver while he was dragged away from the body.

A lot of people were now in Arthur’s room. Nemeth Knights, the Round Table Knights, Gwaine rushing over to his side and talking just as quickly as Arthur was.

The blood was beginning to dry on his hands, flaky and messy, staining the front of his shirt and on the bottom of his boots. It would take ages to get it out, he figured, let his mind wander while the dead body was dragged from the room.

‘… bath, thank you.’ Morgana had arrived, in a flurry of green skirts and quick movements, moving to the bath that Sir Elyan dragged out. She didn’t have the ability to summon water yet, not in mass, and so gave the order to the Knights to go and collect some.

‘Merlin?’ Gwen’s voice was gentle, so very soft, and he broke out of his thoughts to look up at her. She was smiling, took his hands despite the blood staining them, moving Arthur out of the way.

‘I… I thought something was wrong.’ Merlin mumbled, heard yet another person enter the room.

‘Merlin!’ Sir Jasper ignored the glares from those in the room, shoving past Sir Gwaine to reach Merlin’s side. The Queen took a step back, and the Warlock let his Magic reach out for the Knight, curious to see how it would react.

Safety. None of the worry it first had, no tingling feeling that implied Jasper wasn’t honest. Merlin slumped into his embrace, thankful for the fact he would not have to harm another man tonight.

‘I’ve got a bath in my room, already full. C’mon.’ Arthur tried to argue, Merlin heard his protest, but Jasper’s hand was already closing around his hip.

When he’d stabbed the man trying to kill the King, his first thought had been that it could be Jasper. Now, with his Magic settled, Merlin just let himself be led away from the King and the Knights.

He didn’t speak until he was in the water, until the blood was being washed away and Merlin realised that Jasper was just patiently waiting.

‘Arthur…’

‘The King’s fine.’ Jasper’s tone left no room for argument, but Merlin wasn’t content.

If his Magic hadn't have told him Arthur was in danger, would he even have a King left to protect?

**

Arthur watched as the last servant left, having scrubbed away the blood on the floor. The Knights were still in the room, as was Morgana and Mithian, discussing the ways that the almost-Assassin could have entered the Castle.

He was too preoccupied remembering the look on Merlin’s face when the knife had dropped, the manservant looking up at him in horror. His hands had been dark red, and Arthur… Gods, he’d thought it had been Merlin bleeding, to begin with.

‘He’ll be okay, love.’ Gwen soothed, trying to comfort him even now.

The doors to his Chambers swung open, and Arthur’s head shot up the moment he spotted his Warlock walking in.

‘Merlin…’

‘Arthur! Are you hurt?’ He’d snapped out of the guilt that ate away after killing, coming straight to Arthur and studying him like he was trying to search for wounds. The entire thing was ridiculous, and Arthur would have laughed, had he not spotted the Knight lingering in the doorway.

Sir Jasper.

‘Sir Jasper, you’re dismissed for the night.’ Mithian’s cold tone left no room for argument, combined with the fact Morgana shut the door in his face, and Arthur let himself smile.

Merlin had moved on to Gwen, giving Arthur the chance to nod to the Queen of Nemeth.

Arthur didn’t trust Jasper, even if Merlin seemed to.


	4. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, my lovelies

‘Would you care to go riding with me, sweet Merlin?’ Sir Jasper asked, sweaty from his training session, and Merlin fought the blush that threatened to rise. Around them, other Knights were chuckling and nudging Jasper, encouraging him, while the Knights of Camelot stood across to the side. Arthur was no doubt glaring at him, as he had been since Merlin had politely declined the option of talking about what had happened two nights prior to this moment.

He’d killed someone. With his bare hands, rather than his Magic, and Merlin hated how easy it had been. How quickly he’d settled into the movement, stabbing someone with ease.

Maybe Sir Jasper had a point, when he kept pointing out that Merlin was never going to be an ordinary servant. He was a Warlock, a powerful one, hiding in the job of manservant to the King.

‘Oh, the King wanted me to clean his armour…’ It was an excuse, although Arthur had asked him to do that. Merlin usually ignored him, or did it right before Arthur needed it cleaned.

‘Why not use your Magic for such a task?’ They were close enough that Arthur could no doubt here the discussion, which made Merlin feel… uncomfortable. They hadn't really talked about the Magic thing, the unspoken knowledge that Merlin had gifts that most didn’t. If he knew that he could do such a thing… he’d never get through all the chores Arthur would give him.

‘I prefer to do my chores by hand.’ Merlin admitted that much, watching as Jasper ran a hand through his hair.

‘Then allow me to accompany you, while you work.’ Jasper’s suggestion really wasn’t one he could argue with, so Merlin shrugged, the Knight falling in step with him as they moved back towards the Castle of Nemeth. Besides, in a couple of days they would be leaving, and Merlin wouldn’t have to worry about the mysterious feeling he got when Sir Jasper was around.

**

Merlin shouldn’t have been so pleased that Jasper did indeed turn out to be a threat. Especially not when he finally figured out the plan, and it was one that put him in danger. Merlin watched the object glow faintly, felt his head swim as he tried to move off the bed. It had been Jasper’s idea, to move all Arthur’s armour to the Knight’s Chamber so they could be comfortable while working.

Sir Jasper may have been raised by Druids, but Merlin refused to accept him as one. Stealing someone’s Magic was a horrible fate, but stealing his? It was what kept him alive, and the moment Jasper finally got what he needed, Merlin began to feel sick.

It was Merlin’s fault, in all respect. He was the one to slip up, to cut open his hand that usually polished and sharpened Arthur’s sword without a single nick. This time, it was just a quick miss, a thought to the blood on his hands the other night.

Jasper had been nice to him, even tried to court him, just to steal his Magic? The Knight whispered apologies, helped him back onto the bed as Merlin tried to keep his eyes open, tried to stop the fading ache that came as his Magic was torn away from him. The more Arthur knew about him, the stronger his gift got, and now it was being snatched.

‘I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to do this.’ Jasper’s fingers traced his cheek softly, a move that would have made Merlin gag, had he not been so concerned with Arthur.

No, the King could manage. After all, he was only a servant, the others had all risen to positions of power to help Arthur. Gwen, the Knights, Morgana; Arthur had everything he needed to stay safe. It was a thought that came with his drooping head, eyes fluttering shut and ignoring the hand rubbing circles onto his thighs.

‘I just… The King knows who you are, but you’re still not given your birth-right. It’s time for Arthur to realise how much he needs you.’ If Merlin didn’t get Arthur’s armour clean, then the King really was going to sack him. And that would be a pain, because Merlin didn’t want to lose his job over a Knight that his hunches had been right about.

‘Shh, that’s it, close your eyes.’ Jasper soothed, and Merlin did as told.

He barely had time to hear the door crash open before his head was gone.

**

Gwaine didn’t bother surveying the situation, he acted on instinct. In all fairness, there wasn’t much to process. Merlin hadn't turned up, nor had Arthur’s armour, and that led Gwaine to rally the Knights. Arthur had then come along, which led Gwen and Morgana to follow, and Mithian insisted she had to oversee the raid on one of her Knights’ rooms.

When the door swung in, Gwaine’s first thought was jealousy. Merlin was lying back on the bed, shirt rumpled and hands on his inner thighs, which led Gwaine to think they were intruding. Then he caught sight of Arthur’s discarded sword, the blood on Merlin’s palm, and the fact his eyes were shut.

Arthur was the one to shout while Gwaine lunged, grabbing the Knight and dragging them both to the ground as he drew his fist back to punch. Morgana was rattling on about an object in the room, something glowing and words like Magic and Drained coming to mind.

Gwaine’s fist connected with Jasper’s nose, a satisfying crunch ringing out while Arthur went to Merlin. A second wave of jealousy, not helped by the fact that Arthur’s hands were gently cradling Merlin’s face.

‘That’s enough, Sir Gwaine.’ Queen Mithian’s voice was cold, commanding, and for some reason, he obeyed. Underneath him, the Knight was a bloody mess, unconscious as far as he could tell.

‘A’thur?’ Merlin mumbled, fingers reaching for the King’s as he tried to force his eyes open. Gwaine turned away, tried to school his racing heart until…

‘Gwaine?’ The second his name fell from Merlin’s lips, Gwaine was by his side. The Warlock was barely awake, a weak smile as his hand reached for Gwaine’s, fingers locking together while Morgana’s Magic began attacking whatever was doing this to him.

‘We’re right here.’ Gwaine promised, briefly glancing up to Arthur, then back to his Warlock.

‘And we’re not leaving.’ Arthur added.

Their Warlock, apparently.

**

Merlin woke to a steady heartbeat, to a hand stroking his hair gently. The smell was of leather and ale, a faint trace of pine needles. Lifting himself up slowly, he smiled down at Gwaine, wondered when they had made it to the Knight’s room.

‘Thought you wouldn’t wake for a moment.’ Gwaine teased, but his eyes showed the worry. Merlin didn’t question why they were here, or what had happened to Sir Jasper. In fact, all he knew was his Magic had returned to its normal place, and that Gwaine was back to being his usually affectionate self.

‘And if you’ve done being lazy…’ Merlin startled, but he recognised Arthur’s voice, so the panic subsided as quickly as it came. He looked over to the King, who was leaning back in one of the chairs, and offered a grin.

‘Does this mean I get a day off?’ He may be a servant, but Merlin had forgotten one important thing.

That he’d never respected titles in the first place, and that Arthur had still become his friend, regardless of that fact. And then there was Gwaine, still hiding the fact he had been nobility long before Arthur had knighted him.

‘Not a chance.’ Arthur assured, to which Merlin grinned, flopping back down onto Gwaine’s chest. It was actually very comfy, and if he was allowed to stay…

‘I’ll keep you company, Merls.’ Gwaine cheered, while Arthur rolled his eyes in a fond annoyance of his rebellious Knight.

No Magic, Knights or Merlin’s doubt would get in the way of this bond.


End file.
